This invention relates to computer terminals and more particularly to the provision of a terminal having access to a remote data processor over communication lines which the general public may use by actuating with coins, checks or the like.
Although many systems have been devised for utilizing a central data processor with remotely located terminals connected through communication lines or the like, I am unaware of any prior terminal wherein members of the general public can obtain access to computerized information through the use of a coin or check controlled terminal. There are numerous types of information which could be stored in a computer and accessed to advantage by the general public. As examples, such information could include updated stock market prices, weather reports, costs and features of various goods and services, and sports information. Data bases are in existence, such as for stock market information, but prior to this invention the information was made available only to those who purchased or had leased terminals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,795, 3,656,148 and 3,716,835 are exemplary of the more typical systems.